


Иногда

by fandom_Kings_2018, Takishiro



Series: 6_lvl_спецквест [2]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings_2018/pseuds/fandom_Kings_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro
Summary: Увидеть во сне зонтик от солнца означает для женатых людей недозволенные наслаждения





	Иногда

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Иногда  
>  **Автор:** **fandom Kings 2018**  
>  **Бета:** **fandom Kings 2018**  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 913 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Дэмиен Шоу/Сайлас Бенджамин  
>  **Категория:** преслэш  
>  **Жанр:** драма  
>  **Рейтинг:** G  
>  **Предупреждения:** ООС Гефа  
>  **Размещение:** только после деанона  
>  **Задание:** ЗОНТ (Сонник)  
>  **Примечание:** увидеть во сне зонтик от солнца означает для женатых людей недозволенные наслаждения

Генерал Шоу выпрыгнул из «вертушки», привычно пригнувшись, отбежал в сторону, ожидая, пока высадятся остальные. Поглядел вниз, на блестящую ленту Рахада. 

«Вот так ты видишь Геф?»

Он понял, что это за координаты, едва получил их, но только сейчас по-настоящему узнал это место, и горечь поражения, с которой он почти примирился, снова обожгла горло. Он сплюнул. Вертолет снялся с места, оставив гефскую делегацию на холме. Офицеры смотрелись потерянно, будто дети, которых выставили из дома.

Гелвуйцы их ждали. Они устроились с удобством — еще бы, теперь это их территория. Они установили стол для переговоров и стулья, похожие на дачные шезлонги, под зонтом от солнца. Зонт был оранжевый, как новый флаг Гильбоа. 

Единого Гильбоа, как следовало теперь говорить. 

Шоу невольно хмыкнул, подумав, что после такого и гвардия должна бы щеголять в гавайских рубашках...

Но гелвуйцы были в новеньких, с иголочки мундирах. 

— Генерал Шоу. 

— Полковник Бенджамин. 

Сайлас первым протянул руку. Снисхождение победителя. Вблизи он казался таким же усталым, как и сам Шоу, под глазами набрякли темные мешки. Но он был накачан до отказа, словно стимуляторами, радостью победы. На отворотах его мундира поблескивали латунные бабочки. 

Бабочки, Сайлас?

Он почти не изменился, даже не подрос, кажется, с того лета. И все тоже неуставное «воронье гнездо» на голове. 

Не время было предаваться ностальгии. Генерала Шоу препроводили под оранжевый зонт, усадили на стул. 

— Любопытное место вы выбрали для подписания капитуляции, полковник. 

— Вы разбомбили мою столицу, — сказал Сайлас. — Обе столицы. Что мне было делать?

— И вы решили, что подписание непременно должно состояться здесь? — Горько было даже не за Геф, а за ту неразумную молодежь, которая верила, что мир возможен. — Выбрали это место, чтобы окончательно покончить с иллюзиями относительно двух наших стран?

— Нет! — Сайлас склонился к нему, тронул за плечо в нарушение всякого этикета. — Нет, Дэмиен. Ты не понял. 

Кажется, полковнику Бенджамину было абсолютно наплевать, что каждое их слово будет запечатлено в кинохронике.

— Ты не понял. Наоборот. Я хотел, чтобы ты вспомнил... чтобы вы вспомнили, генерал Шоу. Наши страны еще могут подружиться.

— Подружиться? Вы отняли у нас территории. 

— Как репарацию за те, что вы разбомбили. 

— Порт, — просто сказал Шоу. 

— Порт всегда был нашим, и вам это было известно. Вы должны признать, генерал, — наверняка печаль в голосе Сайласа ему послышалась, — Гильбоа строго ограничило свои требования репарациями за то, что было разрушено. И если бы Геф не встал на сторону Кармела и Селы... Но что ж, история решила за нас. 

История решила — и решилась — быстро. Шоу всучили ручку с золотым пером. И он подписал капитуляцию — зная, что, возможно, не прав, что предает сейчас Маллика. Все их последние, с кровью вырванные победы были заслугой Маллика — он истреблял гелвуйцев с той же беспощадной страстью, с какой его предок истреблял неверных. 

Шоу отнимал у Маллика его войну — но он возвращал жизнь жителям Гефа, и сейчас только это имело значение. 

Затворы фотоаппаратов защелкали, когда он поставил свою подпись и протянул — на сей раз первым — руку Сайласу. 

Полковнику Бенджамину. 

Правителю Объединенного Гильбоа.

Пальцы его были горячими. Шоу удивился, насколько хорошо помнит эти пальцы — и даже сейчас не смог прогнать воспоминания о том, что они вытворяли. Он будто наяву почуял запах сена, мышей и старого дерева на сеновале; вспомнил вкус пьяных яблок на губах. 

— Генерал. Позвольте сказать вам несколько слов наедине. 

Сайлас кивнул своей свите. Офицеры Шоу напряглись, но он жестом велел им оставаться на местах. Преподобный Сэмюэльс проводил их с Сайласом понимающим взглядом и повернулся, преграждая дорогу репортерам.

Интересно, сколько Сэмюэльс знает. Рассказал ли ему Сайлас тогда. Или случившееся на сеновале и не стоило того, чтобы рассказывать?

Они отошли далеко, на самый край; отсюда вид был на вершины, обозначающие границу.

Бывшую границу.

— Я изменился? — спросил Сайлас. 

— Пожалуй, стал нахальнее, — хмыкнул Шоу. 

Тот не обиделся.

— Не нахальнее. Увереннее. Помнишь, тогда я рассказывал, что Бог говорит со мной? Теперь я знаю, что Он ведет меня. 

— Жаль, что не всем помогает вера.

Сайлас посмотрел на него знакомым пронзительным взглядом.

— Вера не помогает. Помогает Бог.

Шоу бы следовало поучиться у Маллика ненависти. Потому что он сейчас ненавидеть не мог, только устало досадовать. 

— Кстати. Поздравляю вас с женитьбой, полковник. 

— Это был необходимый шаг. — Сайлас едва не поморщился. — А вы, генерал Шоу, так и не женились.

— Я женат на Гефе. — Отговорка уже стала привычной.

— Думаю, Геф не прогадал, — серьезно сказал Сайлас. — Я помню, как ты спас урожай. А сейчас ты спас свой народ. Не мне бы это говорить, но ты принял правильное решение. 

Не правильное, а единственно возможное. Люди устали воевать; голод последнего лета выкосил едва ли не больше народу, чем война, а Аронахская чума довершила начатое. Даже Малликовы «легионы пророка» истощились, неуемная злоба утихла. Люди больше не хотели величия — они хотели, чтобы их оставили в покое, хотели зализывать раны. 

Шоу вздохнул. 

— Жаль, что у нас ничего не вышло.

— Все еще впереди, генерал. Мы еще сможем научиться жить в мире. Помогать друг другу. 

— Да, полковник. Мы с благодарностью примем гуманитарную помощь... выращенную на наших бывших территориях.

Сайлас усмехнулся, и Шоу, глядя на него, тоже с трудом сдержал улыбку. Странным образом, несмотря на досаду поражения, оптимизм Сайласа передался и ему. Не все еще потеряно. 

— Я думаю, нам нужно будет подробнее обсудить и гуманитарную помощь, и вывод беженцев. Генерал... я всей душой буду стремиться к восстановлению дипломатических отношений. Мне хотелось бы, чтобы в будущем, когда транспортное сообщение будет налажено, мы могли бы с вами обмениваться визитами. Хотя бы иногда.

Он осторожно положил руку Шоу на предплечье — будто подстраховывая, чтобы тот не свалился в пропасть. 

Тепло его ладони чувствовалось и через мундир. Шоу поднял голову, вглядываясь в знакомую линию гор. Ему казалось, что он слышит гитарные переборы и песню, которую когда-то пели на двух языках. Он перевел взгляд на Сайласа.

— Иногда.


End file.
